Autumn Leaves
by qualedork
Summary: Now that Naruto is gone and Hinata is left alone vunerable. Who can comfort her? Hiashi and Neji died so she is left with the Hyuga clan to deal with. Also the Anbu offered her a spot. Her life os now completely different without Naruto. Can she love again? Sasuke finally took notice of her but she doesnt What will happen?
1. Gone

_ 'Isnt this nice, Hinata?' Naruto whispered as he took Hinatas hands into his._

_'Its perfect' she shifted on the bench and leaned on Narutos shoulder. _

_They were sitting down at Konohas Park, oddly no one was there but them or so she thought. She turned her Bayakugan on for a second and spotted Neiji and Hinabi spying at them at a near by bush. Hinata smiled, and let them be. She loved that Neji and Hinabi were being normal siblings. Soon after they left unheard, Neji dragged Hinabi with him. He wouldnt want the love birds to be disturbed._

_Hinata felt their chakara signatures left the park. She sighed and gazed at the sky, the sun was setting, pink clouds along with orange mixed beautifully. The wind danced with the auntumn leaves. _

_Hinata relaxed as Naruto played with Hinatas fingers. They did not talk, but there was no need as presence of one another filled it with warmth. No need for words, just actions. She felt complete with him. She knows he know. _

_Naruto turned to look at Hinatas face, She took in his features his blue eyes, his tanned face, and his smile._

_'Ne, Hinata. I love yo-' ,he stopped mid-sentence and his expression changed from smiling to a horrified frown. Then the sky went dark, everything was dark. She tried to search for his hands. Nothing. Only darkness._

_She then saw a light, seeing Naruto laying, unmoving under it, she ran and collapsed on her knees, she cupped Narutos pale face. Her vision blurred and no longer saw him._

_No! No! No! _

_Whats happening?_

**Hinata.**

**Hinata!**

**Hinata! Wake up!**

-Hinatas POV-

I opened my eyes and saw Kakashi-sensei hovering over me.

'What? Where am I?' I asked. My head throbbing.

'The war is over, Naruto and Sasuke defeated Kaguya, the four Hokages also defeated Madara and went back to their graves. But Na'

"Wheres Naruto?" I inturrupted worriedly and stood up.

It was all just a dream. We were trapped in a tsukoyomi.

Kakashi-sensei's eyes dropped down. 'He's dying... He gave his life battling Kaguya. She died. But he wont live much longer... as his injuries. Sakura is tryi-' his voice cracked. I looked over his shoulder.

Naruto was laying down, unmoving. Sakura in tears while trying to heal his abdomin. He's bleeding.

I sprinted over and collapsed on my knees. 'Naruto! Dont leave... please' my eyes tearing up.

His eyes shifted slowly to mines. And sadly smiled. 'Hinata...' he brought his hand slowly which was covered in blood slowly to my cheek. I sobbed. He wiped tears away with his thumb

This cant be happening.

'Don't worry this is just a scratch. I'll be hokage. ' he coughed blood inbetween his words. I shook my head.

'Im sorry it took me long enough to answer... but I realise, that youre the only one for me. You've always been there for me... ' he trailed and grunted in pain.

'Don't talk no more, Naruto! You idiot!' Sakura pleaded.

'Its okay, Sakura... Hinata, Im sorry I didnt notice your feelings but I love you. ' tears freely qescaped my eyes.

'I l-love you, too. Always have. Please... please dont leave me here. Dont leave your friends and family... I cant ' I burried my face to his neck.

'It's okay. I'll always be watching you all. I love you. I love you guys... Hinata Im going to marry yo-' he gasped and stopped breathing. I gave him CPR and tried healing him with all my chakra.

I felt a hand on my shoulder 'Stop. He's gone' , I turned to look at Sasuke, his face in pain. He just lost a brother. His last brother, his best friend.

I screamed in agony, crying my lungs out. I clutched my chest. 'No...'

Tsunade came over with swollen eyes. And closed Narutos eyes. I will never see them open again. His blue eyes...

I cupped his cheek and kissed his cold lips. There was no life. Cold, so cold. I taste blood.

I placed his head on my arm and craddled him. 'I love you...'

######*-*######

AN:

Hellooooooow, Im kind of new here but ive been writing in other sites as well. However, this is my first fanfic :D Hoho, im pretty excited how all this will turn out. I will be uploadimg every Wednesday starting... NEXT WEEK! So please bear with me.

Can you guys guess which era this chapter is from? Let me know in le reviews all that jazz. Also let me know if you dont get some stuff.

Lalalalala amd pace out yo!


	2. The Wake

I pulled my sheets closer to my chest, feeling cold.

The door clicked open.

'This is unhealthy, sister.' Hinabi said sternly standing by my rooms' door.

'Let me be, Hinabi.'

'Are you not attending father and nii-san's funeral?'

I didn't reply, she eventually got tired and left.

Darkness enveloped the room soon as the door closed.

Staying in bed wont do me good.

I finally got off my bed and get ready. I haven't showered in days, have not left my room, I eat whats left on my doorstep by my sister.

This is not me. I shouldnt be weak. Now that father is gone, and brother too... I'm left with the responsibility of the clan. A heavy weight I do not want. But it is my duty as a heirness. I will no further bring my clan to shame.

I put on some undergarments, combed my hair finished it up with a black hair band, put on a black dress just above my knees and wore a pair of black heels.

I looked on the mirror. My eyes were tired and blank. My lips red as blood. My skin was paler than usual. I put on my best stoic face. I musnt cry no more.

I stepped out of my room and walked to the hallway and met my sister along the way.

She gave me a small smile, 'They would appreciate this, nechan.'

I nodded.

We walked silently together where the wake will be held, located at a small temple back of the Hyuga compound.

As we arrived, people stopped what they were doing and looked at us. Having both father and brother die at the same day was tragic enough. I do not blame them for their whispers and sorry looks.

Me and Hinabi sat down next to the altar of Neji and father.

They were cremated as so the clans secrets were not revealed.

Their urns next to each other. As so their picture at the side of the table, the table sorrounded by liliacs and lilies and white daisies.

I looked forward to meet the eyes of the members of the branch house. Quickly they looked down. The seats were seperated the the Soke (main house) and the Bonke (branch house). The guest were to come and go.

The Konoha 11 came... minus Neji-nii. The Hokage came to say her condolonce, and teachers... Someone was missing. It didnt matter.

As the day passed, the wake came to an end. When I stood the main and branch followed suit.

Everyone left.

'Sister' I felt Hinabi beside me. I stood infront of the table.

'Do you think Im ready, Hinabi?' I asked.

'Nechan, before the war father talked to me. He was proud of your becoming. I know, father knows you are the rightful heir. Neji nii-san would agree... I understand that youre confused, as of the way he treated you in the past,but he was hurting that time... I know you noticed he treated you better after the chunin exams. Our clan also changed for the better... i think you made an impact. And im thankful for that, sister. He may not show it, but Father loves us dearly...'

I turned and hugged her, smoothing her hair.

'I know.' I felt her sobbed on my shoulder.

For once, I felt the closeness and the love Ive never received from my sister. I will protect her as a big sister and a friend.

She left the temple first. I stared at Neji's photo and let a tear escaped my eye. I knew he loved me more than a sibling, forbidden love. But I only loved him as a brother, he knew. Our relationship grew after the chunin exams. He was protective and loving. He was a brother I never had. And now he's gone.

'I love you, Neji.'

I walked out of the temple only to meet two pairs of deep dark eyes.

'Uchiha-kun'

After moments of staring, he spoke.

'I give you my condolences.' He said, his voice unwavering.

'Thank you. Youre quite late, Uchiha-kun '

'Just Sasuke is fine.'

Never had I spoke alone with Sasuke. I focused on Naruto always in early years that I do not have eyes for other males. Now that we were face to face, I took in his features. He was wearing a black yukata. His pale skin glowing under the moonlight, cheekbones sharp, his onyx eyes piercing on mines. He looked very composed, like an Uchiha. Also, very attractive. Ah,so thats why women fall for him.

'Excuse me for being very late. I ha-'

'Its okay, Sasuke-kun.' He glared at me for interupting him. I ignored it and stared on.

'Also I came to deliver a message.'

'Yes?'

'As a member of the Anbu. You are requested to join.'

He was in the Anbu? Well, being in the Anbu must be hidden a secret.

'Um, i think I have to pass the offer, Uchiha-kun. I already have a duty as a heirness- '

'We do not give this oppurtunity lightly to anyone. You do not have a choice, Hyuga.' He passed a scroll to me,

And that he dissapeared.

'Sasuke...'

I sighed. Uchihas are known for their dismissiveness, _now_ I understand.

Would you also be in the Anbu? Or a Hokage...

Naruto, I miss you.


End file.
